Another
by lauryne1225
Summary: Han regardait cette jeune femme aux si grandes ambitions. Peut-être trop grandes pour une simple personne. /Quelques années avant l'Episode 4/
1. chapter 1

La jeune femme était à l'écart de la foule. Son visage caché par son foulard dont les bouts battaient dans le vent. Elle observait les habitants et voyageurs se balader dans le marché. Elles regardaient toutes ces personnes bien vêtues, ils seraient ses cibles. Parfois, elle se rappelait qu'avant elle aurait été à leur place, le ventre remplis, la peau propre, les cheveux coiffés. Et surtout un sourire. Depuis quand son sourire n'avait pas été sincère ? Des années peut-être, c'était si loin maintenant.

Elle secoua la tête avant de ne se plonger plus dans ses souvenirs. Elle devait voler, c'était son seul moyen pour manger ce soir. Elle soupira, et commença à marcher sur le sol poussiéreux de Tatooine, sortant de l'ombre de la ruelle où elle était. Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui, la forçant à plisser les yeux. Elle avait chaud sous ses vêtements, mais il la protégeait des rayons brûlant de l'astre.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un à gauche. Aucun garde.

Un coup de chance, pensa-t-elle, C'est rare que le marché ne soit pas surveillé, je devrais me méfier.

La jeune femme ajusta son foulard, y remettant les quelques mèches brunes qui s'en échappait. Si on la repérait, mieux valait n'avoir aucun signe distinctif physique facilement repérable. Elle ne quittait presque plus son foulard d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle passait devant un miroir elle n'observait que ses yeux. Mis à part les cernes sous ses paupières, elle n'avait pas l'impression que leur vert vif se soit dissipé. Cela lui avait bien joué des tours. On l'avait jugée bien trop belle pour ne rester que simple esclave. On avait voulu l'envoyer dans une maison de joie, heureusement, à peine une nuit dans ce lieu qui la répugnait, qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir. Prenant avec elle quelques richesses pour se payer un trajet pour une autre planète. Tatooine n'était surement pas le meilleur endroit de la Galaxie, mais elle y avait l'avantage d'y être libre.

La brune observa encore quelques minutes les passants, puis son regard s'arrêta à un homme richement vêtu. Elle hésita, s'en prendre à un homme s'était risqué d'être prise dans le sac et ne pas pouvoir se défendre aisément. Mais elle devait s'améliorer. Alors elle baissa la tête et veilla à bien suivre sa victime. Elle étudia l'homme un moment, il était assez grand mais très fin, seule sa veste foncée arrivait à lui donner une carrure un petit peu plus imposante. Elle le suivit cinq bonnes minutes, puis elle accéléra le pas, le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule et d'un agile coup de main, lui retira la bourse qu'il avait dans la poche. Coup de chance. L'homme grommela qu'elle fasse attention et elle s'excusa sans même se retourner. Elle s'éloigna lentement, ne voulant révéler aucun soupçon.

Quand elle eut rejoint de nouveau l'obscurité des ruelles, elle sortit le sac de pièce et constata qu'il était bien rempli. Elle se sentit soulagée, ce soir elle aurait de quoi manger. Pourtant, elle ne sourit toujours pas. Elle n'avait aucun mérite à ça. Elle préféra ne pas y penser plus longtemps. Elle reprit un chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur, si ce n'est pas cette satanée ville qu'elle connaissait déjà comme sa poche.

Elle arriva rapidement à une petite cantina. Elle en poussa les lourdes portes et rencontra l'atmosphère festive du lieu. Elle marcha vivement jusqu'au bar et attendit que le gérant à la peau bleu s'approche.

« -Dala !

-Daya, c'est Dayana mon prénom, Surl. »

Surl ricana en s'accoudant en face de Dayana. Depuis un an qu'elle venait ici, pas moyen pour l'Er'Kit de retenir son prénom.

« - Peu importe... Retireras-tu un jour ce foulard ? On n'a jamais vu ton joli minois ici. »

Daya secoua lentement la tête. En commençant à sortit sa bourse volée.

« -Seul certaines personnes en ont l'honneur.

-On se connait depuis longtemps maintenant Dal... Daya.

-Tu ne retiens même pas mon prénom. »

Elle posa quelques pièces sur le bar. Surl les compta sans insister sur leur discussion. Son calcul fini, il releva la tête vers la jeune femme.

« -Trois morceaux de viandes séchés et deux miches de pain. »

Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu avoir plus, mais elle avait trop faim pour négocier. Et puis il lui restait encore quelques pièces.

« -Parfait. »

L'Er-kit s'éloigna une dizaine de minutes et revint avec un vieux sac en tissus remplis. Elle le prit et s'empressa de vérifier qu'il y avait tout. Elle remercia finalement et sortit du cantina. Daya s'éloigna pour se trouver dans un coin tranquille. Elle s'assit sur le sable, et commença à manger sa viande. Elle repensa à cet époque, si lointaine, où elle n'avait jamais connu la faim et la pauvreté. Au côté de ses parents, dans un grand palais.

 **Voilà ma toute première Fanfiction sur Star Wars, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

Dayana n'aimait pas les repas d'affaire. Elle trouvait ça terriblement long et ennuyeux. Mais elle était bien obligée d'y assister. Installée entre sa mère et le premier ministre de son père, elle mangeait en silence. Javier, roi de Lidear, était en bout de table, à sa droite, Sahol, son épouse. La jeune fille admirait ses parents, même si elle ne s'impliquait que très rarement dans la politique. Cela ne l'avait jamais plus intéressée que ça. Après tout, il y avait bien mieux à faire que de se préoccuper des affaires d'adulte.

A gauche de son père, se trouvait Shrike. Rien que son nom lui faisait froid dans le dos. C'était un pirate avec qui Javier avait conclu quelques marchés. Un accord de paix entre eux pour laisser tranquille le commerce entre la petite planète verdoyante et le reste de la galaxie. Le grand colosse était connu pour dérouter nombre de vaisseaux commerciaux, surtout à proximité de Corellia. A côté de lui, un jeune homme aux manières loin de celle de la noblesse. Shrike l'avait plusieurs fois repris d'un léger coup de coude. Elle n'avait pas retenu son prénom, mais le pirate le vantait comme un futur grand pilote. Daya rêvait d'un jour pouvoir se trouver à bord d'un vaisseau et pouvoir elle-même le piloter. Mais elle se doutait que cela resterait surement qu'un rêve. Un autre destin l'attendait.

Le repas prit fin. Pour son grand bonheur. Sa mère l'autorisa à regagner ses appartements. Elle salua alors Shrike et le jeune homme avant de quitter la grande salle. Elle fit un petit détour par les jardins royaux. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, le ciel était d'un bleu incroyable. Elle longea les grandes allées, sans faire attention à sa robe maintenant salie par la terre.

Enfin, au bout de trente minutes peut-être, elle regagna le château. Elle dépoussiéra son vêtement et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre. Traversant les longs couloirs, elle eut la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Elle tendit l'oreille pour peut-être entendre des pas, mais rien. Elle avança de nouveau puis se retourna brusquement. Personne.

« - Qui est là ? »

A son grand étonnement, de derrière une armoire, se dévoila un jeune homme. Il était assez grand, environ son âge. Ses cheveux châtains étaient mal coiffés, assortis à sa chemise blanche mal repassée. Dayana fronça les sourcils, elle l'avait reconnu, c'était le garçon qui accompagnait Shrike.

« -Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Désolé Princesse. Dit il malicieusement. »

Il s'avança vers la brune en tendant sa main.

« -Han Solo. »

Elle le toisa du regard, ne sachant ce qu'elle devait faire. Même si son père était un sympathisant des pirates, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un garçon mal éduqué. Elle lui donna tout de même sa main, qu'il serra doucement.

« - Dayana Svel.

-Je sais. »

Han esquissa un sourire enfantin qu'elle trouva adorable. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre de la même façon.

« -Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Dit-elle en reprenant de son sérieux.

-Je ne faisais que visiter.

-Sauf que c'est interdit.

-J'ai pas l'habitude de respecter les règles. »

Alors que le pirate restait radieux, son arrogance commençait à déplaire à la jeune fille.

« - Vas-t-en avant que je prévienne mon père !

-Si vous insistez ! »

Han haussa les épaules, se dirigea vers une des fenêtres ouvertes du couloir et sauta dans l'herbe un étage plus bas. Il atterrit souplement, sans se faire mal, alors que Dayana c'était déjà précipité vers la fenêtre pour voir s'il ne s'était pas blessé. Le châtain lui fit un petit signe de main tout en riant.

« -On se fait du souci pour moi Princesse ? »

Elle s'apprêta à répondre mais croisa les bras avant de froncer les sourcils.

« -Je ne me fais pas de souci pour les pirates. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Daya était encore dans cette ruelle. La journée allait être la même que toute les autres. Pourtant elle semblait prendre un chemin bien différent. Depuis tôt ce matin, circulait la rumeur d'une nouvelle forte colère de Jabba. Elle connaissait la réputation des Hutt à s'énerver pour peu, mais jusqu'ici elle avait toujours su être à l'écart de ces histoires. Elle avait déjà rencontré Jabba, elle avait même travaillé pour lui. Espionner un autre Hutt n'avait pas été simple, mais lui avait rapporté gros. Toutefois elle n'avait jamais souhaité réitérer l'expérience.

Aujourd'hui le marché était calme, ce qui était loin de l'arranger, elle devrait redoubler de rigueur pour être discrète. Aussi il faisait chaud et elle mourait d'envie de retirer son foulard. Il était bientôt midi. Il n'y aurait pas plus de monde avant ce soir. Elle leva les yeux vers les toits, l'un possédait une cheminée qui formait un coin d'ombre. Elle se hissa alors à un mur et se mit à marcher sur les tuiles, tâchant d'être discrète pour ne pas être entendue. Elle se posa enfin contre la cheminée et sortit de sa poche un reste de pain. Elle le posa sur ses genoux, le temps d'enlever le tissu qui dissimulait son visage. Sa chevelure brune et bouclée retomba sur ses épaules, et les rayons vinrent directement frapper sa peau claire cachée sous la crasse. Il y avait peu de point d'eau sur Jakku, et ils étaient essentiellement réservé à l'hydratation et non l'hygiène corporelle des sans-abris.

Sur Lidear, il y avait de grand lac qui reflétait le ciel bleu en été. Elle s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Elle s'y baladait souvent avec sa mère. Dayana ferma les paupières pour mieux s'en rappeler.

Sahol marchait prêt du lac en bordure du palais royale. D'une main elle relevait sa longue robe émeraude et de l'autre elle tenait le bras de sa fille. Dayana avait toujours adoré se balader dans les jardins royaux. Mais quoi de plus excitant que de les quitter pour longer les eaux clairs et profondes de Lidear. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y aller seul, mais un jour, elle se l'était promis, elle irait sans personne. Enfin, sans ses parents ou un domestique.

La jeune princesse allait bientôt fêter ses seize ans, elle se sentait grande, pleine de responsabilité qui finalement ne l'intéresserait pas le moins du monde. Au désespoir de sa mère, qui aurait aimé la voir plus impliquée dans la politique. Elle avait déjà eu vent des ambitions prématurée de la fille du roi Alderaanien et se demandait pourquoi sa chère et tendre enfant n'en faisait pas autant. Elle l'y avait initier pourtant.

Leur marche tranquille fut soudainement perturbée par des cris et des meuglements. Daya s'éloigna de sa mère pour courir jusqu'aux barrières d'un champ de Jilati -une espèce ressemblant de prêt ou de loin à des bovins-. C'est avec amusement et inquiétude qu'elle reconnut Han, courant à toute vitesse, poursuivit par un troupeau de bête. Le jeune homme dévalait la plaine en pente tout en hurlant de panique. Daya grimpa sur une barrière pour être plus en hauteur, déchirant un tissu de sa robe au passage, pour faire signe à Han de se dépêcher.

"- Cours Han !"

Enfin le jeune pilote arriva aux limites du champs et monta sur la barrière avant de se laisser tomber par terre de l'autre côté. La brune descendit et se pencha au-dessus de lui en rigolant. Il était essoufflé, étendu dans l'herbe.

"- Hé ! C'est pas drôle! J'ai failli y laisser ma peau. Dit il entre deux inspirations.

-Quelle idée d'aller au beau milieu d'un champ de Jilati en même temps."

Il lui tira la langue, ce que Sahol remarqua en se rapprochant des deux adolescents. Elle semblait amusée, derrière son air grave.

"- Jeune homme, que je ne vous reprenne pas à de telles pitreries. Ou Shrike sera rapidement mis au courant."

Han eu un frisson de terreur. Il se releva, et baissa la tête en signe d'excuse.

Dayana rouvrit soudainement les paupières. Elle avait un pincement au cœur. Il lui manquait, Han. Pendant une année, ils s'étaient vus régulièrement. Ils avaient tellement ri ensemble, jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi bien qu'avec lui. Mais du jour au lendemain, il avait cessé de revenir. Shrike n'avait pas donné de raison, il avait simplement justifié en disant qu'il était trop occupé. Peu de temps après, Lidear était sous les mains de l'Empire, ses parents assassinés, et elle, vendue comme esclave. Daya secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvais souvenirs de son esprit.

Son attention se porta sur des cris dans la rue. Elle se leva et se pencha au-dessus du vide pour constater les quelques sbires de Jabba partout. Elle déglutit, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Elle descendit de son perchoir, prenant soin de couvrir de nouveau son visage. Elle remarqua un homme armé d'un blaster qui s'approchait d'une marchante. Il lui prit violemment le poignet avant de la questionner.

« -Avez-vous vu Han Solo ? »

Dayana s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille pour mieux entendre. La femme nia et le sbire s'éloigna. La brune regarda partout autour d'elle. Il était là. Quelque part dans cette ville.

Déjà le chapitre 3 ! J'adore écrire cet histoire ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plait autant qu'à moi :)


	4. Chapitre 4

Dayana était presque étourdie. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre tous les sbires prononcer ce nom. Jusqu'à ce qu'inévitablement l'un s'adresse à elle. Il avait un regard sombre, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait aucune compassion. La brune secoua la tête négativement. L'homme la laissa alors. Daya fronça les sourcils, elle devait le retrouver avant eux, impérativement. Elle se mit alors à courir dans les ruelles plus sombres de la ville. Mais c'était un véritable labyrinthe. Elle se décida alors à grimper sur les toits, tant pis pour la discrétion. Elle s'agrippa à deux briques qui donnait plus de relief au mur, et se hissa jusqu'à s'accrocher au toit. Elle roula, se retrouvant dos aux tuiles avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Puis elle reprit sa course. Ses bottes claquaient, elle pouvait entendre les jurons des habitants qui sortaient pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle sauta sans réfléchir par-dessus les petites rues pour atteindre un nouveau patté de maison.

Et enfin, elle aperçut une silhouette contre un mur. Il était plaqué dans l'ombre, elle n'arrivait pas à voir ses traits, il était à son opposé, mais à sa carrure ce ne pouvait-être qu'un homme. Elle pouvait distinguer sa main à hauteur de la ceinture, il devait avoir un blaster. Elle hésitait. Est-ce vraiment lui ? Pourquoi se comporter ainsi alors ? Elle connaissait tous les autres voleurs, elle l'aurait reconnu.

Les sbires semblaient s'approcher, ils allaient le repérer. Elle connaissait toute les rues, cul de sac, raccourcis... Elle devait le guider. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant un moyen pour attirer son attention. Elle porta son choix sur son bout de pain qu'elle lança dans sa direction. Il se le prit en pleine tête. Elle grimaça, ayant mal pour lui. Mais cela fonctionna, il la fixait. Elle lui fit un petit signe amical et tenta, tant bien que mal, de lui indiquer la direction qu'il devait prendre pour s'échapper. Elle n'avait pas foi en ses explications, mais l'homme se mit quand même à courir dans la direction indiquée. Elle soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber au sol pour tenter de le rejoindre. Elle prit la même rue que le vagabond. Courant à toute vitesse, elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver dans ce labyrinthe.

Il a dû tourner, mais quand ?

Encore une fois, Dayana décida de prendre de la hauteur. Alors qu'elle grimpait, elle entendit un tir de blaster. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle courut vers les bruits qui se multipliait. Elle arriva à surplomber une petite place où arrivait plusieurs attroupements d'homme de Jabba.

Merde, ils avaient prévu de le tenir ici...

Au milieu, son « coéquipier » tirait au blaster sur tous les sbires qui entrait dans la place. Il était doué manifestement, il en avait raté que peu. Elle profita de la luminosité pour mieux le détailler. Il était châtain, portait une vieille veste de pilote et un pantalon avec un liserait que seul un corellien pouvait porter. Ses doutes se dissipaient peu à peu. Il se redressa pour tirer sur une créature humanoïde à la peau rouge. Mais de derrière arrivait un autre, chargeant son blaster.

« -Han ! Attention ! »

Le châtain regarda tout autour de lui, perturbé, avant de se baisser pour éviter le tir. Daya serra les dents, il semblait avoir réagit au prénom. Peu importe, leur course n'était pas finie. Elle sauta au sol, assommant dans la foulée un homme qui se précipitait sur elle à l'aide d'une arme improvisée qui s'avéra être une pierre.

« -Baisse toi ! Cria le vagabond. »

Elle s'exécuta, posant les mains sur son crâne. Une détonation, puis un corps chuta à sa droite. Elle se releva doucement et fit un signe de remerciement à son coéquipier. Ils étaient enfin face à face, elle en avait la certitude à présent. C'était bien Han. Elle s'avança vers lui et pris son bras. Elle l'entraina dans une de ces ruelles sombres. Elle entendait déjà de nouvelles troupes arriver. Ils parcoururent ce labyrinthe en silence. Une fois à l'écart et tapit dans l'ombre, elle le lâcha. Ils reprirent tout deux leurs souffles avant que l'homme ose parler.

« -Comment tu connais mon prénom ? »

Les mains sur les genoux, Daya se redressa. Elle retira doucement son foulard, dévoilant son visage. L'expression d'Han se décomposa, restant béat.

« -Dayana... ? »

Elle se força un sourire en hochant la tête. Le corellien devint radieux, s'empressant de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme fût surprise, mais se détendit pour profiter de ces retrouvailles. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait serré ainsi elle avait seize ans. Il s'écarta et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la détailla avec attention, observant tout ce qui avait changé sur son visage. Daya baissa les yeux, elle avait honte. Son visage était poussiéreux, ses cheveux mêlés et ses vêtements miteux.

« -Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? L'interrogea Han. Je... Je te croyais morte après la prise de Lidear par l'Empire.

-C'est long à expliquer, et ça n'a pas d'importance. Pour l'instant tu dois t'enfuir d'ici. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Jabba ai envoyé des hommes jusque sur Jakku pour te trouver.

-A vrai dire moi non plus...

-Tu as un moyen pour repartir ?

-Oui, t'en fais pas, mon vaisseau ne dois pas être plus loin. »

Han commença à courir vers l'extérieur de la ville, mais à peine eut-il fait cent mètres qu'il se rendit vite compte que Daya ne le suivait pas. Il rebroussa son chemin et vit la brune s'éloigner en remettant son foulard.

« -Eh Daya ! Tu fais quoi ? »

La voleuse se retourna, observant le châtain lui faire signe de venir.

« -Je pars pas sans toi Princesse. »


End file.
